


Christmas With An Angel

by Lazarus163



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Because I Wrote This On Christmas Morning But Never Got Aroud To Posting It, Dean Is Afraid To Be Gay, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Have I mentioned fluff?, John Winchester Is A Cockbag, M/M, One Shot, i cried while editing this, major fluff alert, talk of past child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarus163/pseuds/Lazarus163
Summary: The truth is finally out in the open after ten odd years of denying his feelings for Cas.Dean had never been so smitten... So blindly and madly in love with any one person until he had met Cas.





	Christmas With An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> And this is my first Destiel fic ever!!!! I hope you guys like it!

Snow fell in the dim light of the street lamp, causing him to look up.

“I’ll be damned… Snowing on Christmas.” Dean had a longing to his voice. He thought of the childhood that he didn’t get to have, how it would have been different if Mary were still alive. He looked to his right and his heart swelled. Seeing the… The one good thing to come out of the life he lived. The one thing he knew, in his heart of hearts, was a constant. Because he always came when called.

Never once did he complain, and damn if it didn’t make Dean happy. He felt a pull on his heart and sadness crept on him like predator stalking prey.

“What is it, Dean?” Hearing his voice always gave him chills. That monotone that held a note of childlike innocence to it.

“Just, uh, thinkin’ about Christmas when I was younger… Sammy was three, I was six...” His gaze flickered upward and he fell into silence for a while, just watching the snowflakes fall. “Dad left to go on a hunt… Sammy said “ _bye daddy, I love you_.”” He licked his lips and he felt a tear slip past his lashes, “I… I said, by dad, I love you…” His voice broke a little, “Dad, he, uh… He…” He relived that moment, the first time John Winchester ever laid hands on him. He subconsciously touched his cheek where he could still feel the phantom pain of the punch. The one he could still feel thirty years later. “He hit me,” he swallowed the lump in his throat. “Told me that I was too old for that shit… He was drunk as fuck…” He took a deep breath.

He wanted to talk to someone about this… No, he _needed_ to.

“And I remember crying… And he hit me again… And again…” Sobs wracked Dean’s body, and he was with the one person in the world he felt safe for all this to come out. The one person who he didn’t feel like would judge him for being reduced to tears.

“Cas… Every single year… Until I turned seventeen… Every Christmas he would do this…” A small sob escaped him. Cas looked at him curiously. He felt horrible for Dean. He had seen many sides of Dean Winchester but this… In the ten long years he had known Dean… He had never once seen this side of him. Not until now.

He felt that same warm feeling spread through him whenever Dean looked at him, only this time… It was intensified. Seeing someone you lov- care about in so much pain… It was enough to bring tears to an angel’s eyes.  

“That… That was a normal Christmas eve growin’ up.” Dean whispered, his gaze shifted to the ground. “When Sammy got old enough to realize what being hit was… Dad would drag me kicking and screaming from the motel room and out into the parking lot… I get that he missed mom… But I was a kid,” he steeled his jaw and more tears slipped passed his lashes.

Cas placed a hand on his shoulder. He wasn’t exactly sure why Dean was telling him all of this.

“Dean… I’m not sure I understand why you’re telling me this.” Dean shook his head and turned to walk away. “Dean,” his heavy footfalls were being drowned out by the falling snow that cast an almost eerie silence on the night. “Dean!”

“I’m tellin’ you because I trust you, damn it!” Dean screamed whipping around, “no one, not Sam, Not Charlie… I never even told Bobby… No one knows what I just told you.” Dean fought back tears and took a deep breath before walking over to Cas. He took him by the arms and looked down into his eyes. “I’m telin’ you this ‘cause I love you.”

And there it was… Finally out in the open. An emotion he had been feeling for over ten years was finally out there. One he had been denying… Because other things in his past made him afraid to be who he was. Things John did to him made him afraid to be gay… To have those kinds of feeling or another man.

“I-“ Cas’ response was cut off when Dean’s lips found his. Castiel’s eyes fluttered shut and he went along with the kiss.

“I love you with everythin’ that I am… And I have been denying it since the moment I laid eyes on you…” Dean whispered, his gaze falling to the ground, a lone tear escaping his eye. Cas placed a hand over Dean’s heart and he felt it. How much Dean truly cared for him. It was a strong almost electrical spark that passed through Cas’ body when he felt the strong emotion, one that could only be love.

“But I get it, Cas… You’re an angel… So I guess it doesn’t matter what I feel.” Dean dropped his arms to his side. “What a Christmas, huh?” He went to turn away but Cas grabbed a fistful of his jacket and tugged and their lips met again.

“It is forbidden for an angel to love a human.” Castiel said after breaking the kiss. Because he knew heaven would find out, even if his connection to heaven had been severed long ago, they would care. He looked up into Dean’s eyes, green meeting blue. “But that doesn’t mean a thing to me because I love you.” Dean’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Yo-you do?” Cas nodded and kissed him again. The wind picked up and the snow began to fall harder. Dean ran his hands through Cas’ hair as they kissed. The world around them was dead quiet.  


End file.
